


We Were Just Having Fun

by SoulKiller13



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Dream Sex, F/M, Inappropriate Erections, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Sex, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:35:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27135994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulKiller13/pseuds/SoulKiller13
Summary: Lincoln just wanted to hang out with his girlfriend, Ronnie Anne for the weekend, too bad faith has in store for him as he becomes rather distant after having strange thoughts and unwanted erection from her. Now he has to tell her about his problems before the weekend is over.
Relationships: Lincoln Loud/Ronnie Anne Santiago
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	We Were Just Having Fun

The morning sun rosed above the yellowish sky in the lovely town of Royal Woods. The birds flew and chirped through the wind. Some of them sitting on the power pole wires and likely shit them and on the sidewalk for people to step on it while not looking. Cars drove by going to work early or going on a road trip early.

Inside the loud house and in a considerably wide bedroom that houses stacks of comic, a computer, and all kinds of junk littered throughout the floor, a certain white-haired teen was slumbering peacefully in his cyan-coloured bed. His mouth was hanging slightly apart as drool leaked from his lips. And speaking of his lips. It formed to a tiny grin as Lincoln muttered something gibberish.

"Oh yes, I will go faster," Lincoln muttered in his sleep. His legs are slightly apart like a woman giving birth and shift upwards. A noticeably huge bulge appeared in his crotch.

Lincoln unconsciously moved his hand down between his thighs and rubs his erected member whilst he made a low and vibrating mmm. He continues to caress it as the dream he was having continues to play out.

In the dream, he was in a bedroom, naked, on top of a girl, pounding her with his dick as hot cream entered her womb, making her moan in pleasure. The girl had black hair, dark eyes and tan skin.

"That's nice." The girl in his dream said.

"You still good for another round?" Lincoln grinned devilishly at her as white fluid gushed out from inside her.

"Yes please." Ronnie Anne said.

It didn't take long until he ended up bursting his white fluid inside his pants, waking him up from his sexual fantasy. After he opened his eyes, he says up and frowned. He did it again, quite a lot now. He was not proud of what he did especially if it was from someone he knows and loves especially his girlfriend, though to be fair, she appears quite a lot in his dreams. He got out of his bed and looked around the slightly dark room. Ever since Leni left for college, Lincoln had seized their room so he can have a bigger place to put all his stuff. Not saying he didn't like his old room but he did sure miss the narrowed area.

Slowly walking towards the door he opened it and was welcomed by the sounds of his sisters yelling. It was far from what he was used to many years ago. About half of them remained. Since Lynn left months prior, he was now the oldest sibling currently living in the house being. It's still a bummer that it wasn't as loud as it used to. And what's even more of a bummer that in two years he too would leave the house.

At sixteen, about to turn seventeen in a few months, puberty has been very kind to Lincoln. Standing six foot one, slim built and a bit of facial hair growing. His long wavy white hair barely touching his shoulders. Life was also going pretty nice, he does fairly well in class, working part-time as a comic designer at the newspaper and making art drawings and sell them online.

"Hi, Linky!" Came the voice of her youngest sister Lily. Now six years old, Lily had grown to be much like him and their other siblings.

"Hi, Lily." He greeted her, rubbing her hair.

He went to the bathroom to clean up. After he was done, he went out and back to his room. It was Saturday and he would just go to bed but today was a special day or so to speak. Today Lincoln is going to stay with Lori's for the weekend. He had been visiting her for about once a month and it was great hanging out with her oldest sister even if they were far away. Lori was graduating and be off on her own starting a family with Bobby soon so this will probably be his last visit.

It was great too because he can go and meet up with his girlfriend Ronnie Anne. They have been dating for over a year but that's what their family members believe, they had secretly been dating way back since they were thirteen after they confessed their love together going to secret dates disguise as just friends hanging out. They only told their family two years later when it was apparent they were growing suspicious, they were going to tell them anyway. And ever since then they had been together, and despite being miles apart, they were able to get used to it since it will be worth it once they both will live together.

Although.

Now that he brought it up, he felt a bit uneasy. He loves visiting Ronnie Anne in the city but there was something that keeps happening lately and it occurs whenever he sees her; these urges. His eyes darted at his crotch, which was growing a bulge inside it. It had been bothering him for a while now. He keeps having a random erection that started back a few months ago when he visited her and it wasn't that noticeable at first. But as time went on, it became clear that it was a problem. Every time Ronnie Anne would be near him or even examines her body, his pants would grow a tent. He concluded that it might be due to erectile dysfunction and puberty. The latter he would probably believe more cause he never has it all the time.

Because of that, he would be worried that if she saw his boner, she would think he was some kind of creep and feel all appall by him, she would probably end up leaving him which he wouldn't be the case, she loves him and he loves her. They have been through so much. He had always thought they were like a single body that broke into two, and being together would complete that. That alone made Lincoln feel dirty.

Presently, he changes his clothing and went downstairs.

"Kids, breakfast is ready!" Came the voice of his Dad from the dining room.

After he was done, Lincoln then washed all of the plates with a help of Lucy drying it just by sighing. Once he was finished he went to his room grabbed a towel from his dresser and went to the bathroom to take a shower. While he was there, he couldn't help but did a little rub in the toilet. After he was done, he got out and into his room where a phone rang. He looked up and it was Lori.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Hey, Lincoln you ready?" She said through the phone.

"Just changing." He said.

"Good, me and Bobby will be picking you up in half an hour so be ready."

"Ok," He hung up and changed to a red ace savvy shirt, gray hoodie and black pants, grabbed some clothes and stuffed it down his bag and went downstairs and sat on the sofa, Lily sitting on the other side watching TV.

He heard a honking noise coming out from outside. He looked out the window and saw a car parked from the driveway. Lori and Bobby were waving at him. Well, that's my cue.

He grabbed his bag and went outside. Not before hugging Lily goodbye and kissed her forehead. Lori stepped outside and hugged her brother. Twenty-two, five foot eight, Lori had become an impressive golf player at Fairway University. Months more and she will be graduating.

"Ready to go bro?" Bobby asked.

"Totally." He answered. He went to the backseat and Lori hit the gas and begin their long travel.

"How's everyone doing back home?" Lori asked.

"They're doing fine, Lily's painting skills are doing very well," Lincoln answered.

"That's good, are there still fighting and screaming occurring?"

"Other than the twins, not much has happened," Lincoln said. "It's kinda peaceful."

Three hours later and they reached Great Lakes. They stepped out and went inside of Lori's apartment. Bobby went back to the bodega to watch the store, he had been in charge of the store since his grandfather Hector passed not too long ago. They reached her place. It was actually a different place, when she was nineteen she saved up enough money to move to a better apartment that doesn't flood or people silencing you for something not even dogs can hear you.

And it just so happens to be a few yards away from the Casagrande apartment.

Lori opened the door and stepped inside. It was fairly big with a living room in the middle of Lori's room on the left and a kitchen on the right. He went to his room, It was an extra room where guests can stay. It was much bigger than his old room but smaller than his current one, the walls were light green, his bed was on the left and a nightstand sitting next to it and a window in the middle.

"There are snacks in the kitchen if you want," Lori said.

"Ok." He said, sure would love a good snack. Make sure they were cheesy poof.

He sat down on the edge of the bed and pulled out his phone and find Ronnie Anne's name on his text message. He texted hi before just five seconds later he got a call from her and his eyes widened a bit before chuckling. Really huh? okay. He picked up.

"Hi, Ronnie." He said laying down on the bed.

"Hi, Link," She said from the other side.

"You know you could have just texted me back, right?" He smiled softly as he stares at the ceiling.

"Yeah, but I like to hear your voice." She said and Lincoln couldn't help but smile warmly. It's not often that she does this so it was a pleasant surprise.

"Me too," Lincoln said scratching the back of his head.

"So, are you here in the city?" She answered. Lincoln doesn't know this but Ronnie Anne was playing a lock of her hair.

"Oh yeah actually, I just arrived here." Lincoln said happily.

"That's great I'll be there in a few minutes then we can hang out in my place."

"Aw, come on, can you let me just have some alone time?" Lincoln said in a fake sad expression.

"No, you know the rules, when you come here in the city, alone times are nonexistent." She said playfully, whenever Lincoln comes to visit Lori in the city, Ronnie would not let Lincoln chill out by himself.

"Okay, I'll see you then." He said.

"Bye, Linky ."

"Till next time Nienie." He said and hang up. Yeah, they started calling each other pet names not as gross and mushy as Lori and Bobby, she still occasionally calls him Lame-O. Though they don't usually do it when their family is around. He put his phone down and sighed. You can do this, you just need to hide your unwanted erection from her until the weekend is over, and maybe go let those out once your in your room.

While waiting, Lincoln and Lori we're busy chatting on the table, talking about what Lori would be doing after she graduated from college.

"So, when is the wedding gonna take place?" Lincoln asked.

"We're still planning on it," Lori answered taking a sip from her coffee.

"I still can't believe you going to graduate in a few months," Lincoln said. "It just feels like yesterday when you first moved out of the house.

"Yeah, now that you mention it," Lori said. "Time sure flies."

"You can say that again," Lincoln said.

"When is Ronnie Anne gonna come over?" Lori asked.

As if on cue, came a knock on the door and Lincoln put his drink on the table.

"Oh, that must be her." Lincoln then dashed off into the door.

"You two have fun," Lori said cleaning up.

"We will." He said from the hallway.

He opened it and Ronnie Anne was standing at the doorway. Also, sixteen, standing at five foot five. She wore a purple long sleeve shirt, blue pants and red and white sneakers. Lincoln briefly darted on her chest and thought of how big they were. Puberty had also been very kind to her. He shrugged that thought away quickly. He didn't have time to think about that now was the time to hang out with Ronnie Anne.

"There's my Lame-O." Ronnie Anne said and hugged him.

"So happy to see you, Nie-Nie." He said hugging back and they kissed lightly.

"Ready to go?" She asked.

"Totally." He answered and they walked the building. Over the years, Ronnie Anne had mellowed down and became nicer since, though she was still the tomboy that he knew.

They then reached the Casagrande bodega and went inside. They passed Bobby on the counter then went upstairs, Rosa was in the kitchen and Carlos reading a newspaper. Lincoln saw Ronnie's cousins; Cj, Carl and Carlitos were sitting at the couch playing video games. Sergio constantly mocks Carl for getting lost to Carlitos.

"Come on!" Carl yelled.

"Tough luck amigo," Carlitos said.

They saw Lincoln and greeted him.

"Hi, Lincoln" C.J waved his hands. Lincoln waved back. "Wanna play pirates later?"

"Oh, you bet." He responded.

As they were walking, Lincoln still thought of the weird stuff he's been thinking about Ronnie Anne and felt bad about it. Then he darted his eyes on to her butt which was bouncing a bit. Damn it Lincoln shes your girlfriend, quite act like a sick pervert! No don't listen to him Lincoln, smack her ass as you did back on the beach. They reached for her room and she closed the door. Inside, Lincoln saw a video game console already set up.

"It's Zombie Smasher 6, it got released yesterday." Ronnie Anne said handing him the controller.

"Awesome!" He said excitedly

They both sat down on her bed and played the game. While looking, he can't help but glances at her breast which moving around then looked up and saw her lips all smooth and savoury. He noticed his erection growing again so he closed his thighs together. Not again Lincoln!

After about thirty minutes, Lincoln keeps taking small glances at Ronnie Anne's body like a pervert. He tried to resist it but dirty thoughts began to linger in his mind. Things like groping her rear and licking her nipples, to things like fucking her in all kinds of position. It got so out of handle that Lincoln began to tremble and could feel his dick going to explode. Ronnie Anne notices him and began to worry.

"Lincoln?" She said putting the controller down.

"Huh?" He said snapping out of his trance but came back by just looking at her breast. Oh, I'm gonna suck on those titties. Hey, I told you to shut up!

"You were shaking, is everything wrong." The Hispanic teen asked with concern.

"Y-yeah I'm okay," Lincoln said, he was gonna say that it was cold but decided against it, and it wasn't that freezing.

"Are you sure, you can tell me if you want?" She said.

"No, no it's cool," Lincoln said putting a thumbs up.

"Well, alright, I gotta go hit the johns, don't wait up." Ronnie Anne said before putting her controller on her bed and kissed Lincoln on the cheek and went to the bathroom.

"Ight" Lincoln grinned.

As she was gone, this gave Lincoln enough time to think of how to hide his erection, which was still bulging onto Lincoln's pants.

"Damn it why won't you fuck off?" He whispered harshly at his crotch. I ain't going nowhere bub, so stick it up. He sighed and stared at the paused game. He seriously needs to hide this thing from her.

After about 10 minutes of waiting, Ronnie Anne was still hadn't come back. Seriously, is she still in there? That might have been one serious dump.

Just as he was going to check on her. Ronnie Anne came into the room.

"Sorry for the wait, ate two tacos for dinner last night." She said.

Called it.

"Anyway, this is getting boring wanna go out and hit the city like we always do?" She asked as she pulled her up.

"Yeah, I don't mind." He answered as the two went out of her bedroom and went outside. They passed through buildings, busy traffic and crowded areas. At one point Lincoln got his hood caught in a door on the subway and she had to pull him out. Eventually, they reached the GLC observation tower and went to the top floor. They went there and took a great view of the city.

"I forgot how beautiful it is up here," Lincoln said, he had been to this location for a few times but that was a long time ago.

"It sure does." Ronnie Anne said few people were nearby taking photos and record videos. Ronnie Anne then leaned her head closer to Lincoln. He looked at her and smiled. Lincoln could feel his tent growing down his pants and tried to push it down with his palm but end up feeling good in the process. Damn it not now!

"So, how's life back in Royal Woods"? Ronnie Anne asked, so far not noticing his erection.

"Eh, not that much." shrugged the white-haired young adult.

"How's everyone doing there?" Asked the Latina girl.

Lincoln would then explain what everyone was doing back in Royal Woods from his family like Leni being a fashion designer, Luna starting a band with Sam, Luan in her own funny business company and visits the loud house the most, Lynn starring in an all-female basketball team. To even his friends like Clyde working part-time at a bakery with his girlfriend Chloe.

"That's cool." Ronnie Anne said before frowning slightly. "Still don't know what I'm gonna take when I'm going to college."

"I'm sure you'll find something there, just always look on the bright side," Lincoln said.

"You're a dork." She teased before leaning closer to his chest, Lincoln put his hands around her shoulder. At the same time, Lincoln could feel his member growing again. He tried to think of some gross thoughts to weaken the growth but all he could think of was sucking Ronnie Anne's pecs. What's worse is that she softly held his hand and played with his fingers, making his boner increase. Panicking, Lincoln came up with an idea.

He slowly shifted away from her, making her legs wobble.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Asked Ronnie Anne.

"Wanna go race back to the apartment? Last one to finish gets to massage the other'ss feet!" Lincoln said.

Ronnie Anne grinned with determination.

"Oh your on!" She said and they began to run back to the apartment. After about a few minutes the two couple made it back into the bodega. Both made it at almost the same time. Ronnie Anne stood triumphantly at the porch while Lincoln gasped and sputtered for air, clothing his knees for support. Both teens were red from running.

"You're a lot faster the last time we ran, usually you would still be behind." Ronnie Anne said.

"Thanks, Lynn and I have been jogging a lot before she left."

"Still can't beat me." She said proudly and Lincoln rolled his eyes. "I'll be waiting for that foot massage." Lincoln won't be looking forward to that.

As they were cooling down, they sat on the stairway just as the door behind them opened. It was Sid, Ronnie Anne's best friend. She walked up and say hi to them. She wore a dark blue tank top and black shorts, she has her hair tied to a ponytail.

"Hi guys, you sure ran a lot since you both sweating so much." She said.

"Yeah, we ran a quarter-mile to see who made it back first, and I won." Ronnie Anne said cockily.

"You only made it first because a bike was heading its way," Lincoln said.

"Whateves" Ronnie Anne shrugged. "So, wanna head back and go for a three-player match?" Ronnie Anne offered. Lincoln was about to reply yes I would love that, but wouldn't risk seeing having another boner and since there's Sid, make it even worse. Sadden, he decides to come up with an excuse to leave.

"Woops, sorry guys, but Lori needs me with her thing, I can't play right now," Lincoln said.

"Bummer," Sid said shaking her head slightly.

"Aw, well tomorrow I guess, bye Lincoln." Ronnie Anne said and kissed his cheek and went back inside with Sid who was smirking at her. Lincoln could see the disappointment in her eyes before leaving.

When they were out of earshot, Lincoln collectively sighed. During their run, he saw a good look of Ronnie Anne's butt shaking while he was behind her which made Lincoln blush and his boner reemerged.

He walked back into Lori's place just as she saw her carrying a box.

"Little help?" She said as she struggles to carry the heavy object.

He did what he was told and helped Lori lift this very heavy box and put in on a garbage chute in the hallway and walked back inside her place.

"Thanks, I needed that." She said and smiled, but that smile faded when she saw Lincoln's sad expression.

"Is everything okay Lincoln," Lori asked with concern? Like Ronnie Anne, Lori had mellowed down over the years and became quite nicer.

"It's nothing, I don't want to worry you all that much." He said.

"Lincoln it's okay if you can tell me, I might understand, you did convince me to stay in a crummy apartment since you went to another country."

Lincoln was uncertain. He needed to explain his problem to someone and what better way to tell it than his sister. He sighed heavily. It was worth a shot. Lincoln would then explain all his problems to Lori all without sparing detail, though he did shorten the thing about wet dreams. After he was done he bowed his head in embarrassment.

Lori blinked, continuing to process what her brother just said before bursting into laughter. Lincoln looked up in confusion.

"Lincoln that is literally adorable." She said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Why?" He asked.

"Your hormones are just taking control of your body, Lincoln, everyone has this so-called urges, Bobby had it and I was ok. You just going through puberty." Lori said.

Called it.

"So don't worry about it, all you need to do is just tell her you to have this urges."

"But what if she thinks I'm a weirdo and never talk to me again?" Lincoln said worryingly.

"Oh, Lincoln, still the little pessimist." The eldest loud giggled. "She will understand, and besides she probably has those urges as well."

Lincoln felt his face red. Could she have it? That would explain that one time she was looking at me funny during that Thanksgiving feat last November. He didn't know.

"You can tell her anytime you like I won't get in the way but make it quick there's literally two more days before you get home," Lori told him. He was going home on Monday as that day was PA day meaning no school but Lincoln would still come home and not have one more day.

"Alright, I'll try, thanks, Lori." He said.

"Anytime Linc," Lori said. "So wanna go out and get some food?"

"Yeah." He replied.

Ronnie Anne stared blankly at the white-haired teen on an alleyway somewhere. "So, you saying that..."

"Yes." Lincoln lowered his head in shame. Feeling like he was about to cry. "It's true..."

"All of it?" Ronnie Anne said, arms folding and brows furrowing.

Ronnie Anne looked down trying to think then spoke up with an angry expression, slapped Lincoln on the cheek.

"You fucking pervert! How could you think of something like that?!" She kicked him in the stomach and Lincoln winced at the pain.

"B-but R-Ronnie Anne." He started but was hit with another slap from the face.

"Don't you Ronnie Anne me you little shit were done you hear me?!" Ronnie Anne said and pushed Lincoln aside and stormed out of his way. Lincoln was left there, heartbroken and lost, lost the love of his life over some sick thought. Lincoln turned his head to see her walking away. Anger struct his mind and without thinking, Lincoln grabbed the Latina's hand and pulled her back.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing?!" She said and the only thing she saw was the angry face and tears forming on the boys' faces. He pulled her closer, grabbing both her arm and pinned her to the wall.

"Lincoln, let go of me!" Ronnie Anne said furiously but he just stood there not letting her go. "Lincoln let go!" She screamed louder, furiously jerking her body to break free, even as far as to kick him many times but he barely flinches as all he did was breathe heavily while tear continues to form, his teeth gritting as he couldn't think.

"Let go...!" She said this time becoming more desperate to get out as she formed her own set of tears. "Please..."

Lincoln jolted up from his bed making his head spun. He looked around before calming down. "Goddamnit," he muttered. He grabbed his phone from the nightstand and saw that it was 11:35. He was certain that Ronnie Anne would still be awake since she usually stays up late. So he went to his message, find her name and... He stopped at the last moment. Could he tell her now? Or is it too soon? Lincoln wondered but it was too late cause he accidentally pressed the call button. Panicked, he quickly pressed decline and his face cringed. Don't worry, it's just one little call, there's no way she was- his phone rang and Ronnie Anne was calling. Now he was scared, what should he tell her?! He pressed the call.

"H-Hello?" Lincoln said, pretending to sound like he had just woken up.

"Lincoln? Why did you call me?" Ronnie Anne said through the phone?

"I must have butt-dialled you or something." The snow-haired teen said in his fake tiredness.

"Really?" Ronnie Anne said unconvinced.

"Okay, I was gonna tell you something but I decided against it," Lincoln confessed. Ronnie Anne grew worried. "What were you going to tell me?" She asked.

"It's too long of a story," Lincoln spoke.

"You can tell me right now, I have time." Said the Hispanic teen.

"Maybe tomorrow, I'll tell you okay?" He heard her sighed from the phone.

"Okay.." She said a bit disappointed.

"Love you." He said and that made Ronnie Anne lighten up a bit.

"Love you too." She said before hanging up. Lincoln put his phone back on the nightstand and stared at the ceiling. Damn it Lincoln you could have just told her! Was it that fucking hard?! And yet it was hard. It just was. The following day wasn't different either, Lincoln was playing video games on his phone when he got a call from Ronnie Anne.

"Hi, Ronnie," Lincoln spoke.

"Hey, Linc," Ronnie Anne greeted happily.

"How are you doing?" Lincoln asked.

"Good, not that I'm with you." She cooed and Lincoln laughed. "You know, since you and Lori are gonna eat with us tonight, wanna hang out first?" She asked.

Lincoln thought for a moment. Come on loud this will be it, just tell her and you both be good.

"Sorry, Ronnie Anne but there's stuff I gotta help Lori around her place."

"Oh, ok." Ronnie Anne said in disappointment.

"But don't worry we can still meet at dinner if that sounds good," Lincoln assured her.

"I guess, but can we face time for a bit, I want to see your face." Ronnie Anne asked cutely.

"Haha, ok," Lincoln replied and pressed the face cam. As he did, Lincoln froze when he saw Ronnie Anne sitting up wearing a purple tank top and black panties. Lincoln felt his crotch bulging. He was certain that if he looked close enough, he could see a bit of hair on her inner thighs.

"I just woke up." She said, her eyes were a little grainy.

"Go back to sleep, then." He teased. Ronnie Anne blinked slowly before opening again. "Your really cute, babe," Lincoln said. Ronnie Anne pouted. "Don't call me babe."

"Heh, sorry, forgot you don't like me calling you that." He laughed a bit. Lincoln's boner continues to harden and could feel himself gonna burst. "I gotta go, Lori's calling me." He said though not really.

The Latina groaned. "Tell her she can do it herself, she's practically a grown adult."

"Hehe, sorry Ronnie Anne but you know how it is," Lincoln said. "I'll see you then,"

"Bye, love you." She blew a kiss on the screen.

"Love you too." He said before hanging up and putting his phone in his nightstand. Damn it Lincoln your seriously starting to piss me off, why didn't you say yes we can hang out, but nooo. Oh shut up, I just need more time. He furrowed his brows and put his arms in his knees and groaned.

Fuck!

Ronnie Anne stared at her phone once Lincoln hangs up. "Why does he do this very often?" She said to herself. "This is the third time he gave an excuse to leave, what is happening to him?" She squinted her eyes before sighing and laying on the bed. Oh, Lincoln. She said, caressing her pinkish lips.

The next evening had gone by and Lincoln and Lori had arrived at the Casagrande apartment. Both dressed nicely. Lincoln was feeling anxious but his face remained calm. It's just one little dinner with her and family members, so don't get too panicky about it.

"You ready?" Lori said.

"Uh, yeah totally!" He said sheepishly.

"Just remember what I told you, just stay calm and tell her," Lori assured him.

"Yeah, your right." The ashen-haired teen said.

Alright, you can do this Lincoln it's just one doesn't with the Casagrande you can do this. Lori knocked on the door and surprise surprise, Ronnie Anne opened it. On second thought, nevermind, you can't do this abort! abort!

"Hey, guys your just in time." Ronnie Anne said and they went inside. Lori greeted Bobby and they kissed. Ronnie went to hug Lincoln but he stood still, keeping his legs shut. Ronnie was confused, normally he would hug back.

"Uh." Ronnie Anne said and was gonna say something but Frida interrupts her.

"Lori! Lincoln! You are just in time!" The Hispanic woman said. "Have a seat." The two loud made their way to sit at the table. Lori sitting next to Bobby. Lincoln stood in a panic, he can't sit next to her while his boner is still big as a tree. Finding another seat, he saw one between Carlito and Carlos and immediately went to sit right between them. Carlos was confused, normally Lincoln would always sit next to Ronnie Anne as they were a couple but didn't want to know, Carlitos was happy he'd get to sit next to him so that's that. None of the other family and Lori noticed except Ronnie Anne whole looked even more confused.

"Lincoln" Ronnie Anne spoke but Lincoln didn't say anything which infuriates the Latina girl, no one at the table was aware so she wouldn't have to worry about causing drama in front of her family. "Hey, Lincoln!" She spoke a little louder and again he didn't budge which angered her even more. Goddamnit, why are you ignoring me?!

For the rest of the diner, Lincoln would catch glimpse of Ronnie Anne starring at him. He tried to ignore her by chatting with Carlitos about his drawings.

"I made it in just two hours." The 6-year-old boy said confidently. It shows a crudely drawn painting of Him and Lily.

"I'm sure she'll love it." He replied to which the little boy smiled.

Ronnie Anne continues to stare blankly at Lincoln, her eyes squint as she holds her fork and spoon. Seriously, can someone explain why he's ignoring me? She asked herself. When Carlos was finished with his food, he grabbed his plate and went to the kitchen, which worried the white-haired teen. Ronnie Anne made the opportunity to go and sit next to him and make him explain why he's being so distant. But it was soon interrupted when she heard her Abuela calling out to her.

"Ronnie Anne, please help me in the kitchen." Ronnie Anne mentally cursed at herself. "Coming Abuela." She ran to the kitchen. And Lincoln sighed. Come on Lincoln keep it together. Just tell her and be done with it. Not you dumbass she'll hate you forever. Better than being a pussy and not say anything.

"Lincoln?" He heard turned his head to the right and saw Maria Santiago. "Are you okay?" She asked. "You've been very distant towards Ronnie Anne lately."

"Oh, uh it's nothing Mrs. Santiago really," Lincoln said.

"You sure? because it doesn't look like it." She spoke rather calmly.

Before he could answer that, he felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked to see Lori and Bobby holding hands together. "Lincoln, we're heading out for a while."

"Where are you going?" Lincoln asked.

"To a party at Fairway University. I'll be back at around midnight, here's the keys to my room." She tossed the said objects for Lincoln to catch it and watched as the two left, bidding farewell to each of the family members. Great, now it's just you. He felt another tapped on his shoulder, he looked and to he who it was, could be C.J asking to play pirates, but was horrified to see Ronnie Anne looking not so pleasantly at him.

"Are you done?" Ronnie Anne said. Lincoln looked at his dinner plate. He finished all of it so he was done. "Yes i-" but he couldn't finish that sentence as he felt his arm being pulled by her and dragging him to her room. Maria stared in confusion but made no move to intervene.

She pushed Lincoln to her bed and sat next to him with her arms crossed. "Alright Mr. I'm too cool to call my girlfriend, you got some explaining to do if you want to make it out alive." She said coldly.

"Uh."

"Why you would you have the audacity to ignore me at the table when I was trying to speak to you? In fact, why have you been ignoring me all day and acting all weird when your around and not the good kind of weird." Ronnie Anne said angrily.

Lincoln began to shake with fear, he has to tell her, he needs to tell her, and she's still deadly as the day she first picked on him. "I just felt...odd," Lincoln replied meekly. Really Lincoln? Odd? That's all you can say?

"Odd as in how odd?" Ronnie asked raising an eyebrow.

"Uh, well you see..." Lincoln began before scratching his head in worry his chest rising and falling.

"If you won't tell my right now, I'm gonna throw you into last week," She said angrily.

"Uhhhh," Lincoln muttered, looking away. Sweat dripped from his forehead, what will he say? tell her? no way! at least not in this place where there are people nearby. Ronnie snapped her finger right at his face.

"Hey, loud I'm talking to you!" She said annoyingly and he turned his head back to face her.

"Just tell me Lincoln, why are you avoiding me?" She said in a demanding tone. He opened his mouth probably trying to utter a word but he could feel his thing getting hard. I get turned on when she's mad...that...sounds...wrong when taken out of context.

Finding a way to distract her he looked at his phone. "Oh, uh would you look at the time? Sorry Ronnie but I gotta go hehe." Lincoln said before dashing off to the door. Ronnie Anne forgot to lock the door and mentally cursed at herself. Rosa walked down the hallway and saw Lincoln who was covering his crotch with his hands for some reason.

"Oh hey, Lincoln do you want..."

"Sorry Mrs. Casagrandes but I gotta go," Lincoln said quickly passing Maria who was going to her room. "Thank you for the food though." He said and left the apartment. Leaving the two women confused.

"What was that all about?" Rosa said and Maria shrugged.

Meanwhile, Ronnie Anne sat on the edge of her bed in confusion as she hung her head in misery before raising it with an angry expression. Why Lincoln?

Lincoln ran outside before stopping to catch his breath while holding on to a light pole. He began to recall what he just did. He ran away from Ronnie Anne what else? ignoring her almost the entire day? Yeah, something like that, Or how about randomly popping an erection every time she comes near you like the creep you are? Okay, you got me there. He felt sad, embarrassed and self-hatred after what he just did, he never meant to do it. But he didn't want her to see his erection and thinking he was some kind of creep. Turning around and look at the bodega and Ronnie's bedroom window. He almost wanted to turn around and go back and apologize but couldn't do it. So he shamefully went back to Lori's place, she just hopes Ronnie didn't saw him.

Well, she did, but don't tell him that.

Arriving back in Lori's apartment. The 16-year-old boy lay on his bed in shame. He had just wasted two whole days ignoring Ronnie Anne because of his little problem. "I hate wet dreams." He didn't know if he could ever look at himself in the mirror. Tomorrow would be Monday, he would have no class since it was PA day but he'd still come back home. He sat up and gave a breathless sigh. "What a good weekend that was" He sarcastically said. He got out and into the living room where he sat on the sofa and watch some TV. Lori went out to go to a party with Bobby and probably won't come back until midnight so he would have all the cheesy poofs he can get. Getting up, he went to the kitchen and grabbed the said snack a large bowl and a bottle of sprite in the fridge. He went back to the couch and watched a re-run of Dream Boat. He still couldn't get over that they're still airing after all these years, it even first aired when he was two. He opens the snack and dunk it in the bowl and began to eat it.

It had been a rough day and he needs this and it will probably stop there since Ronnie will come and visit him next weekend, then the next visit, then the next one. And the whole thing happens over and over until they reached college it's all very hard.

An hour in came a knock in the door. Lincoln turned his head to it and blinked. Lori is back already? That was fast. More knocks were heard prompting the teen to get up. "Coming, coming." He repeated. It was probably the landlord asking to pay the bills. He'd hoped it wasn't the case as he'd have to call Lori who was probably too drunk to call. But once he reached for the handle, and opened it wide, expecting to be the landlord...only for his girlfriend to take his place. He was suddenly fine about the idea of being the landlord.

"RONNIE ANNE?! Lincoln flinched and shouted in bemusement. She wore a light purple hoodie that is unzipped. Her large breast covered by a black shirt navy blue skinny jeans and black Nike shoes she had a gym bag on her which Lincoln suggest it was clothes. She had her hands on each side of her hoodie and a somewhat scowl appeared on her face.

"Yes, it's me." She said with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"W-what are you doing here?" Lincoln said while noticing his erection growing once more. Goddamnit can you not?!

"I asked Lori if I could stay in for the night and she said sure." The Hispanic teen said, still having that scowl on her face.

Goddamnit, Lori Why? "O-oh uh that's cool," Lincoln said, putting a hand on the back of his head mentally cursing at himself. This is it Lincoln just say it.

"So, can I come in please?" Ronnie Anne said.

"Oh, uh sure!" Lincoln said making room for Ronnie Anne to walk by. Lincoln darted at her butt and how it bounces a bit while she walks making Lincoln's boner increased. He darted back to her chest. If he could see well enough, he would notice that she wasn't wearing a bra. After closing the door he went up to his girlfriend who was sitting on the sofa with her hands crossed. "So, what do you want to do?" Lincoln asked even though he knew what she wants to do.

"Lincoln, we need to talk," Ronnie Anne said and the boy was prepared for what she was about to say. She paused as she took a deep breath, slowing down and mentally preparing for what comes next. She patted her right side, suggesting for him to sit next to her. The loud teen furrowed his brows in worry, he could see her legs softly caressing the fabric of the sofa and couldn't take his eye off her chest. His erection not leaving. "Well?" She said a bit aggressively. Eventually, Lincoln did just that and sat next to her, covering growing boner with his hands. Damn it why won't you leave?! He could see her face soften and grabbed his hand.

"Lincoln, you've been acting strange this entire weekend you've been ignoring me, duck around, and tried to sit far away when we were at the table, and when we're sitting together you were a foot apart it's starting to get ridiculous." Ronnie Anne said unlike before when she was angry and demanding this one she was being weaker and more desperate, then continued. "You never done any of this until 2 months ago and it's like..."

Lincoln was sad now, did he avoid her that much? He looked at his crotch and find that his erection had faded completely.

"Lincoln..." She hitched a small breath that was laced with fear. "Do you not love me anymore?"

A plane would have hit him in the face, a serial killer came and stab him in the chest, a car would have hit him and break his body and he would still not have felt any pain. But what he just hear would probably hurt like hell. "W-wait what?" He said not believing a word she just said.

"Just please tell me the truth Lincoln, do you not love me anymore?" She asked as her hand was shaking his. In her mind, she hoped it wasn't the case and it had to be, had to something...but if it was then...she would understand but she would be crushed as a result.

"No, No!" Lincoln yelled out. "Ronalda, why would you even think of something like that? I would never do that, I love you too much to even do that..."

Ronnie Anne never felt more relief than her entire life but if that wasn't the reason...

"Then what is it then?" She asked.

A mix of emotion raced through Lincoln like a speeding race car as he sat next to him. Fear of disgust, fear of rejection, the strange just for her body, happiness that she was here, but sadness for not understanding. But those were nothing compared to what he felt the strongest. Love. He looked at her eyes, those soft hazel coloured eyes, those sensuous lips. She has to know.

Then fear crept back, his heart was racing fast, and tiny beads of sweat pulls down from him but after seeing her eyes again, he soon calmed down a bit. She deserves to know the truth.

Squeezing her hands he decided to finally say it. "Ronnie Anne, what I'm about to say next...please don't be mad at me."

"I won't I promise, just please tell me." She said desperately. Like she would give everything away just to be with him.

He gave a low sigh. "The reason I've been avoiding you is...I've been having sexual fantasies about you, it's started as one little occurrence but it grew larger and to the point that every time I have any sexual fantasies it would be always you in those dreams." He paused for a minute, a large red hue formed on his face then continued. "Because of those dreams, that every time I see you, I would get so aroused that I always get an erection. I tried to my best to hide it from you but it meant ignoring you and staying away from you, you were just so irresistible." He said then laughed slightly. "Guess you were so beautiful I just can't stop." He then jumped back to serious. "That's why was leaning away from you back in the GLC Tower and sat a few feet away from the table."

He lowers his head in shame, not wanting to look at her.

Then he felt his hand being squeezed slightly so he looked up saw Ronnie Anne with a complete shock and blush face, her mouth hanging slightly apart and her eyes were as wide as diner plates. Lincoln immediately feared the worst. "Yeah, I know, you have the right to hate me."

"W-what? Lincoln I don't hate you." Ronnie Anne quickly said. "It's just...wow."

Tears began to form in Lincoln's eyes. Usually, he never cries from anything that isn't onions thrown by Lana but this was an exception. He clenches his fist tight and turned his head away from her after she told those cold phrases. Great, now she hates your guts after saying those stupid things, way to go you bastard, oh would you fuck off?! He wept softly as the tears fell from his streams. He could feel her getting closer expecting a punch or an insult...but nothing came instead he felt her hands grabbing the back of his shoulder and made him face her. For all, he knew it could just be a plow to make him think she won't hurt him.

"Lincoln, please don't cry..." Ronnie Anne said as she hugged Lincoln tight. Lincoln was surprised but after a brief moment, he hugged her back. Buy then he had stopped crying and began to calm down a bit. Huh, she doesn't hate your guts. I told you to fuck off!

She continues to hug him tightly, Ronnie Anne grabbed his face and pressed her lips with his. Lincoln was shocked at first but made no move to stop and kissed her back. His hands gently caressing the back of her hair while she desperately hugs his waist. Their kisses became more passionate that their tongues started to touch each other. It was something that they never usually do but right now it felt so good as they clung to each other tighter. Suddenly, all of Lincoln's fears were suddenly ceased forgetting almost all the trouble he caused. As they were kissing, he could feel his erection growing back and the fear crept back into his body. When she did feel it she shivered slightly but that's it and continued kissing. Huh, ok?

Eventually, they stopped kissing but didn't let go of each other as they left a trail of saliva between their mouth as they gasped for air. But in just 5 seconds Ronnie Anne suddenly charged back and kissed him again. Lincoln was again stunned but didn't try to let go as their kiss becomes more passionate. For some reason, Lincoln could feel Ronnie's legs rubbing against him.

They finally broke the kiss "H-how was that?" Ronnie Anne stuttered.

"I loved it." He said then asked again. "So, you don't hate me?"

"Of course not, Lincoln you're my boyfriend, you know wouldn't hate you for something so petty." She said. "It was sort of sweet how you would be so aroused of me like that." Then looked down and her cheeks redden. "Now that I know, I think it's time I too should tell you something." Lincoln was interested, what does she have to say?

"I have experienced the same thing..." She said, Lincoln didn't couldn't help but feel very surprised. "Just like you, I have a lot of wet dreams where you were in it and each time I...finger myself a lot and even screamed your name at one point..." She stopped then looked at him. "I even did it yesterday when I went to the bathroom, that's why I took so long." She explained more.

Lincoln was all over the place. So Ronnie Anne also felt aroused around him. So Lori was right, Ronnie Anne did understand what he was going through.

"So in the end...we're both pervs." He joked.

They both went silent before breaking out into a fit of laughter.

"I guess you can say that." Ronnie Anne said wiping a tear from her eye.

"So I guess we're even then huh?"

"Totally." She said before going red again.

"What?"

"D-do you have an erection right now?" She said shyly and Lincoln too blushed hard.

"Uhhh."

"Just tell me."

Lincoln sighed. At this point, they had both confessed that they have sexual fantasies of each other so he wouldn't have to hide. "Y-yes!" Ronnie Anne blush then pursed her lips.

"Can I see it?" Ronnie Anne said shyly.

Lincoln cocked his raid in confusion. "Can I see your dick?" Apprehension lashed onto him. "Please?" Well, I guess it was worth a try.

"Sure." He unzipped his pants. Ronnie leaned it her heart pounding and her eyes widen. When he settled down, she felt her loins quivered. She never saw a penis outside of the internet and looking at a real one was very intriguing. Very long and thin from the tip to the bottom and veins pulsed on either side. She grinned at just looking at it. She kinda always guessed his dick would be big, but maybe not this big, not that she would complain.

"T-here." Lincoln nervously said.

"It's beautiful." She said huskily as she continues to examine it. She then reached out for it and gently brushed her fingers across its tip. It jerked slightly and Lincoln hitched. "Did you like that?" She said.

"Yeah, so good." He said as she wrapped her arm around it and ran along with the opening. And as she did so, sticky goo came out.

"Y-you don't have to do this if you don't want," Lincoln said.

"I want to Lincoln." She said as she continues to rub it up and down. She could feel her panties warm and damp.

"Ronnie?"

"Hum?" She said in a near high pitch tone Lincoln thought was cute.

"Will you...make love to me?" He said and Ronnie's face went red but a smile remained intact. She took his hand and put it on her chest (No bra, heh) where her beating heart resides.

"Let's go to a more private place that is my room." He put his pants back on, only for a little while. Grabbed Ronnie Anne's hand and lead ber to his room. He darted around and look at his bed.

He turned around and saw Ronnie Anne just a few inches away from him, looking at his eyes and smiled softly. Before they knew it they quickly wrapped their arms around each other and pressed his lips into her. They soon collapse into the bed with Ronnie laying on top of him. His mind went off and without thinking, Lincoln's hands wander around Ronnie Anne's body, holding her thighs slowly moving upwards to her butt. Finally reaching his destination, he squeezed tightly on it.

Ronnie broke the kiss and gasped but didn't break the hug she looks at him and grinned devilishly. They then resumed kissing, Lincoln used his hands to undo his pants while Ronnie did the same and removing her ponytail to let her hair down, they broke the kiss and stood up to take their remaining clothes off until they were completely naked.

Lincoln examines her body. Her firm body, slightly big hips, huge breast, her raven black hair spread around her shoulders, then looked down and saw her scantily hairy muff. Ronnie examines his, slender built, freckled chest and his large member just waiting to be inside.

"You like what you see?" She said, putting a hand on her back.

"Your beautiful." He said and she smiled lovingly then he came and kissed her neck with such passion they never felt before, the sensation was so strong it was indescribable.

She laid down on the bed and spread her legs for Lincoln to see. Lincoln could feel his dick getting hotter that it felt like a mini sun. He propped both his arms on either side of her inner shoulders as their face were inches away.

"You ready, Ronnie?" Lincoln asked and she nodded yes. They say making love to a person should only be reserved just for the people they care about more than anyone else. It is a sacred act that breaking it would be sacrilege and the only person they cherish most should give you. And the person Lincoln cares most was Ronnie, the girl who used to be his bully then his friend then his girl-no his soulmate.

Just one little push and they will be one body and one soul. Lincoln thought back to yesterday when he always believed Ronnie was like his other half waiting to be one with him and how dirty he felt just thinking at it. And now, he doesn't think that at all.

Lincoln leaned forward as he pushes past her quivering lips as she hissed in pain due to being tight inside before letting out a breathy sigh and grabbed his shoulders. Her damp walls rippled against him. For her, it was somewhat painful due to his being really long. He stares into Ronnie's dark eyes, one is close shut and the other has small tears fell to her cheeks. "Ronnie Anne are you okay? He said in concern and stopped. She softly caressed his left cheek as she grinned lovingly. "It's fine Lincoln, it's only my first time so I guess it's supposed to be painful, and besides I'm really enjoying it." Her voice was barely a whisper. She let out a small cry and threw her head back as he pulled back and surged forward again and again. Her toes close and her knees closed on either side of Lincoln's chest. Soon it became hotter and wetter, that Lincoln could feel himself gonna blow.

She was so beautiful. He continues to pound his member into her, increasing his movement making her moan really loud. He kissed her just as he released hit molten seed into her womb, she cried his name in his mouth and hold onto him tightly.

They soon caught their breath before Lincoln looked at her, still on top of her.

"H-how was it?" He asked.

"I love it." She said with a wholesome smile that won't be one soon.

He looked down to see him still inside her and moved slightly which made her moan.

"You wanna keep going?" He asked and Ronnie nodded.

Maria Santiago walked down the hallway and into the kitchen to get a drink. She took a glass and filled it with water. She took a gulp in it and cleaned the cup and put it where it belongs.

After which she walks back before stopping and looking at the time. 10:55 almost eleven. It had been about more than an hour since her daughter went to sleep with her boyfriend Lincoln for the night.

She was very serious about going there. Maria didn't stop her since she knew something was troubling the boy. She knew that Lincoln had been almost avoiding Ronnie Anne that day and even that month before. But unlike her daughter, she understood Lincoln had an erection every time he sees Ronnie. It was sort of cute how he tries to hide it. Kinda like Arthuro did when they were young...

She then went back to her room and look at the window and smiled and laughed slightly.

"Hope you kids made up."

Five minutes in and Lincoln continued to move back and forth very fast into Ronnie's innertubes. His breath was ragged hot. He looks to see Ronnie who was in the moment. Her eyes were close her brows furrowed and her lips formed to a tight smile as she made an mmm noise. Sweat dripped down on them as Lincoln could feel like going to blow again. He began to suck her breast while Ronnie Anne rubbed her clit, feeling his dick going in and out. Ronnie's mind starts to drift, she had always thought of she and Lincoln having sex since they started dating and now that it her wish finally fulfilled, she couldn't help but gloat in her mind, how lucky she was to have him. Holding her tight, he releases more of his seed into her as they both orgasmed.

Lincoln rolled himself and lay next to her, both panting heavily. Ronnie Anne smiled and licked her lips.

"How do you feel?" He said looking at the ceiling and smiled.

"That felt so fucking good." She said softly as his white seed gushed from her pink mound.

She sat up, her hair was slightly messy and sweat dripped on her body. She notices Lincoln's member still up and hard as it jerked slightly. Ronnie Anne's lips formed a sharp predatory smile. Oh, your still hard are you? Lincoln saw her expression and thought he broke her which he was kinda intimidated by it but made no move to act. She wrapped it around her hand and rubbed it, after which she positions herself on top of Lincoln and lowered her fly trap onto his long stick bug (heh). It was much easier now since his hot cream helped lube her passage. Lincoln moaned in delight.

"Back for round 2, eh?" He teased and Ronnie shushed him by putting her index finger into his lips. They both didn't want this to end. She lowers herself further and after a brief moment, she started to move her hips up and down. Both teens panted heavily as Ronnie Anne moved faster. "Ronnie? you there?" He said and smiled a little.

"More..ah...more...ah...more...ah," She muttered unable to think properly. Lincoln smiled and his eyes were half-lidded. "Ronnie, do you think we should stop for a moment?"

"N-no!" She growled slightly as she looked at him with her eyes narrowed her lips smirked evilly and her hips moving up and down.

"Please?"

"Never!" She said going faster.

"Not even a minute?" He smirked.

"Shush"

"What if I escape?" He teased and slowly sat up but Ronnie pushes him back along with herself for another deep kiss, wrapping her hands around his neck as their tongues wrestled with each other.

"I'm n-not letting you e-escape from me, Linky, not until I feel like it," Ronnie said teasingly as she pulled away from the kiss and continued working, buy 'not until I feel like it' translates to Not until the world ends. Lincoln just shrugged, it's not like he wanted to stop, he loves this! But he knew they would end eventually so right now, better enjoy it while they can. Ronnie Anne continued to bounce onto his throbbing member like crazy as she put her arms onto his knees and stared at the ceiling as her mouth hung open, her saliva seeped out. She was beginning to feel like a dog in the heat cause all she could think about was his log. Hehe log, maybe I should call it his 'Lincoln Log' from now on. Lincoln could feel himself about to explode so he pulled her closer to his chest until their faces were only an inch apart. Lincoln then came inside Ronnie Anne a second time not letting her go as she moaned softly. The two catches their breath and embraced each other.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, just feeling a little sore, but I'm good," She said and they both smiled.

"You still good for one last round?" He said looking at her blushing but smiling face.

"Yes~" She nodded with a seductive tone.

They both sat up to face to face, not letting go of their embrace. He thrust his hips inside her and she moaned softly as she started to move her own, eventually, both moved their hips very fast making it more pleasurable than they had ever felt. Ronnie Anne moaned loudly, so loud in fact that she buried her face into Lincoln's chest so it would muffle the screams. They both trusted faster as she continued to moan. Lincoln then buried his head and suck one of her nipples like a greedy baby while rubbing his hands with the other. Ronalda, hitherto, was in the moment until she quickly shuts her mouth to not be heard screaming.

Ronalda was filled with so many lust-filled thoughts that she couldn't control herself and ended up sucking Lincoln's shoulder. After five minutes of bouncing up and down and kissing very deeply, the two finally came from their precious organs and fell back to the bed. Ronalda rolled next to Lincoln while still holding his hands.

"That was intense." He panted as he turned to Ronnie who rest her head onto Lincoln's chest and grabbed his arm and clinging on to it. "Well, this was a good way to end the weekend."

"It sure is." Ronnie Anne said.

"You were really crazy back there, I was starting to feel nervous," Lincoln said.

"You make me crazy" Ronnie Anne said kissing his cheek.

"After this, I'm taking another bath, I sweat like hell when we fucked." He put his arm around her and Ronnie giggled.

"And we should also clean the sheets too." She said and both laughed.

Her face then changed to a look of disappointment "So, you have to have to go tomorrow?"

Lincoln also frowned a bit. "Yeah..."

"I don't want you to." She said holding him tighter like a little girl in the dark holding a stuffed animal.

"Me too but don't worry, well do it again next week." He said. Ronnie Anne forgot that she would be visiting him next weekend which made her smile, knowing they can do it again, just as long as his sisters are not present. "Yeah," Ronnie's face turned a bright shade of red. "You know, you don't have to masturbate anymore since you can just do it with me."

Lincoln blushed before giving off a small laugh. "I'm just kidding...or am I."

"I would be fine." He smirked.

The two went silent for a moment before Lincoln spoke up.

"Ronnie?"

"Hum?" She did it again! He lightly pecked her forehead.

"I love you."

"I love you too." She said as he kissed the side of his cheek.

The next day came by and Lincoln was saying goodbye to Lori as he wrapped her arms around his oldest sister. Ronnie Anne was sitting on the stairs as Bobby was waiting in the car with Lincoln's bag already in the backseat.

"Got a bit conk out when you came back, what did you drink a whole bottle of vodka?" Lincoln teased.

"Oh, be quiet," Lori said but the smile kinda gave it away. "Stay safe okay?"

"I will."

He then looked at Ronnie who went over to him and hugged him tightly.

"I'll see you then." He said.

"Promise?" She asked.

"Promise." He answered and they both kissed lightly.

"Don't get to close you two," Bobby said from the car and the two teens rolled their eyes.

"Bye, Linky," She said and hugged him.

"Till next time, Nie-Nie" He said hugging her back. "Now go before I end up stopping you." She said as Lincoln went into the front seat of the car and Bobby hit the gas. He waved one last goodbye at Ronnie Anne from the mirror before looking at Bobby who was grinning slightly.

"What?"

"Sounds like you two had a great night bro, I've never seen Ronnie Anne this close to you, care to explain?" Bobby smirked.

Lincoln then turned to look to his right and saw the electrical wires swirling up and down thinking of that wonderful event that happened last night, he wouldn't admit it or would probably not believe this was true and merely just luck, but his unwanted erection pretty much leads to them making love in the first place. And just after that lovemaking, he no longer experiences that random erection like she just cured him or something. Life sure knows how to make something funny. He couldn't wait for her to visit next week. His mouth turned to a big and proud smile.

"We were just having fun."


End file.
